Sabiduría y Secretos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tales sentimientos difíciles de explicar y las preguntas más directas dan respuestas sencillas. Una amabilidad difícil de creer. #OneShot#SemiAU#AmorUnilateral(?)#ShonenAi#RelacionesHomosexualesMencionadas#Spoilers


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Un placer presentarme y que ustedes dediquen algo de tiempo a leer mi pequeña creación.**

**241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Babysitters son propiedad de Hari Tokeino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kashima Kotarou es consciente de cuan maravilloso es su hermano mayor, ama a su hermano como para no procesar la idea de que Ryuichii no pueda ser querido. Cuestionando si lo odian y como solucionarlo.

Una mirada atenta, silenciosa y dirigida exclusivamente al mayor de los Kamitani quien con un poco de sudor deslizándose por su frente intentaba descifrar el misterioso mensaje silencioso.

\- Nicha, ¿Quieres? – Kamitani abrió los ojos sorprendido, definitivamente esa no era la pregunta que esperaba o que Kotarou tuviera alguna idea centrada del porque cuestionar sobre eso mismo. Agradeció que la guardería se quedara sola, con todos los demás saliendo a dar un paseo, siendo Kotarou el único que insisto en quedarse jalándole del pantalón para hacerle compañía. – Kami-cha. – esos brillantes ojos, repletos de una esperanza ante su respuesta no le facilitaban para nada desviar la conversación. Suspirando en agotamiento, acaricio el cabello de Kotarou, dando un asentimiento, que no fue suficiente para el pequeño.

\- Bien – masajeo la parte trasera de su cuello con la mano derecha, apoyándose con la izquierda en el tatami – Kashima me gus… Quiero a Ryuichii. – un sonrojo diminuto apareció en sus mejillas, repleto en vergüenza por un niño de guardería y hermano menor de su interés amoroso.

\- ¡Uhng! – asintió repleto en felicidad Kotarou, regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Mis felicitaciones Kotarou-sama, ¿debería sacar los frijoles rojos para celebrar? – sentado en sus rodillas al frente de la puerta se encontraba Saikawa. Kamitani cambio la tonalidad colorada por un pálido tono, ensombreciendo su mirada con el ceño fruncido, colocando en puño su diestra. – No se preocupe Hayato-sama, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros, ¿cierto Kotarou-sama?

¡Uhng! – movió hacia adelante y atrás su cabeza, caminando hasta el peli azul apoyándose en sus piernas – Sequeto, guardar, Kami-cha. – tomo su meñique con su pequeña mano – Pomesa. ¡Sa-cha!

En su perfecta postura recta y con los ojos cerrados, Saikawa extrajo a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar con el ojo humano un pañuelo, retiro sus gafas y seco lagrimas que no eran percibidas. Disculpándose con ambos por ello excusándose por quedar conmovido ante el momento. – Kotarou-sama, tenga por seguro que mis labios estarán sellados y también que ha hecho una elección correcta al aceptar a Hayato-sama como miembro de su familia. – Tomo entre sus manos las de Kotarou – Felicidades por Ryuichii-sama.

\- Kami-cha, ¿familia?

\- Efectivamente Kotarou-sama. – ojos ilusionados dirigidos a Kamitani, fue turno del mayor de mirar con enojo a Saikawa exigiendo que dejara de jugar y solucionara esto - … En ese caso, me retiro. Hayato-sama, Kotarou-sama, con su permiso. – un ojo abierto fue todo lo que recibió del secretario de la directora. Exhalando cansado no podía evitar ceder por esa mirada brillante.

\- ¿Familia? – Pero tampoco consentía mentirle a un niño. Eligio dar una negativa, obteniendo el decepcionado rostro de Kotarou, reuniendo lágrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos - ¿No querer nicha?

\- Quiero a Ryuichii, pero, no voy a casarme con él "aun" – pensó lo último, confundiendo al pequeño castaño – Tú quieres a tu hermano, ¿no? – Kotarou asintió con su "Uhng" habitual – Esas son formas diferentes de quererlo, si fuera mi familia yo no- disminuyo el volumen de su voz deteniéndose a media frase. Tratando de explicar las diferencias de su amor por Kashima gracias al de los calzoncillos negros le hizo recordar que ambos son dos chicos, varias chicas gustan de él, recibió una carta de amor e incluso en el hipotético caso de ser correspondido ya había dejado clara su prioridad.

\- ¡Kami-cha! – llamo Kotarou, golpeando con sus palmas abiertas en sus rodillas – No tiste. Sequeto. Sa-cha también. – pequeño, pero repleto de valentía y decisión. Un par de hermanos impresionantes.

\- Gracias.

* * *

Por tanto, un niño de guardería no tendría que ser el encargado de confortar a un adolescente de dieciséis años, pero Kotarou es maduro para su edad y lo sabe, sabe cuándo tiene que esforzarse más por su hermano mayor.

Y saber si Kamitani también quiere a Ryuichii, como Ryuichii quiere a Kamitani, claro que, Kotarou sigue siendo un niño, en el futuro probablemente comprenderá, las distintas expresiones de amor dirigidas a su único hermano mayor.

* * *

\- Pomesa menique

\- No tienes que usar toda la mano, solo el meñique. – explico por tercera ocasión Kamitani, concluyendo con la presurosa llegada del resto de miembros de la guardería.

Detrás ingreso Ryuichii ofreciendo disculpas a ambos por dejarlos solos, Kotarou negó, acercándose hasta su hermano para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, recibido gustosamente.

\- Kashima – poniéndose en pie quedo al frente suyo, dando palmaditas en la cabeza de Kotarou – tienes un buen hermano menor.

\- G-gracias, Kamitani.

\- Me retiro tengo una práctica más tarde – deshizo el nudo al delantal, arrojándolo sobre un Usaida ya dormido – Pasare por Taka al finalizar.

\- Claro, suerte en tu práctica. – despidiéndose de los niños, amenazando con el puño a Taka, dejo la guardería con llantos controlados por Ryuichii, cesándolos con un juego de monstruos, yendo a atacar a Usaida despertándolo en el proceso. - ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo con Kamitani? – curioseo Kashima con Kotarou en sus brazos.

\- Sequeto nicha, pomesa. – mostro la mano, riendo divertido.

* * *

Por la noche tuvieron una cena especial de "celebración" por nada en particular – palabras de Saikawa – teniendo a disposición varias opciones para decoraciones con glaseado, trajes y ¿vestidos?, implicando mensajes silenciosos y promesas secretas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Sencillamente este es uno de mis mangas y animes preferidos, la historia es absolutamente dulce, sentimental, divertida e inesperada. Siempre aprendes algo nuevo con cada capítulo.**

**Incluso no puedes evitar encariñarte con cada personaje.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
